Un gusto conocerte otra vez
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: -"Dime Alfred ¿crees en las reencarnaciones?"- "Creo que ahora si". La vida de Alfred Jones era ocmpletamente normal, hasta que un dia de camino a la universidad se encontró con un extraño chico rubio, no lo conocia de nada, podia jurar que ajamas se habian visto pero sentia que por alguna razón lo extrañaba -USUK- -One-Shot-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ El hermoso mundo de Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y no a mi, yo solo lo uso sin autorización ni fines de lucro._

_**Advertencia**__: Nada por hoy_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

Iba corriendo a todas velocidad, casi lo atropella un auto al cruzar la calle, ni siquiera se detuvo a mostrarle cierto dedo al conductor que tocaba la bocina molesto…es decir el dibujo de la personita caminado de color verde estaba parpadeando, no se había vuelto roja aun, no había sido su culpa. Dobló en la esquina a toda velocidad, parecía una escena de persecución sacada de una película, claro sin el perseguidor.

De repente, sin previo aviso, se paró en seco. Sus ojos automáticamente se posaron en otros, verdes, serios y misteriosos. Por alguna razón no lograba apartar la vista, era una experiencia intensa. Sé fijó más en esa persona. Un hombre joven, solo algo mayor que él, estaba sentado a la mesa junto a la ventana de un café acompañado por dos jóvenes de 17 o 18 años. Usaba un traje gris con una corbata roja. Su cabello era rubio y liso. Estaba seguro que no lo conocía de nada…no habría podido olvidar a un hombre con semejantes cejas, aun cuando solo lo hubiese visto una vez. Pero al fijarse en esos orbes esmeraldas sentía algo extraño, algo como añoranza. Solo que no, no era eso, no se puede extrañar a alguien que no se conoce. El desconocido se sonrojó levemente, le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Bueno o al menos lo hacia hasta que uno de sus acompañantes agitó una mano frente a su rostro como queriendo llamar su atención. Funcionó, se giró hacia el otro y Alfred siguió su camino, había olvidado lo tarde que era.

Como era de esperar llegó más que retrasado. Ni todo el esfuerzo que hizo al correr a la universidad cambiaba ese hecho. Intentó entrar al salón sin hacer ruido, pero su profesor no era tonto. Lo vio sin ninguna dificultad.

-Tarde como siempre señor Jones, dígame ¿Qué excusa nos tiene hoy? ¿Otro incendio?

-no… y eso era cierto. Solo perdí el autobús

-¡Al menos esta vez puedo creerle! Tome asiento y espero que esta sea la última vez

-lo intentaré- contestó con seriedad dejándose caer sobre la única silla libre del salón, de alguna manera no estaba de humor para responder a los comentarios sarcásticos de su profesor.

Intentó prestar atención a la lección pero no fue capaz, no solo porque le resultaba mortalmente aburrida, si no que cada vez que pestañeaba se veía divagando en lo ocurrido rato atrás. ¿Quién habría sido ese hombre? ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de conocerlo y a la vez saber a ciencia cierta que jamás se lo había encontrado antes? Esos ojos, no podía sacárselos de la cabeza.

-Alfred-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?- escuchó una voz a su lado, era Kiku, su compañero de banco. Algo sorprendido se arregló los lentes y notó que la clase había acabado.

-¿No dormiste bien anoche?- intentó adivinar Feliciano con cierta preocupación.

-No, no es nada, estoy bien- sus compañeros no parecían creerle pero por respeto a su privacidad no dijeron nada.

La situación no mejoró el resto del día, era algo frustrante el no saber porque perdía todo su tiempo analizando un encuentro casual con un desconocido. La mañana siguiente no fue mejor. Como nunca se despertó a tiempo, tomó el autobús sin problemas, bajó en la parada más cercana a la universidad. Era tan normal que resultaba extraño. Cruzó la calle sin poner en peligro su vida esta vez pero al pasar frente al café del día anterior se detuvo. Sin darse cuenta como, se vio registrando el lugar con la mirada, ligeramente esperanzado por la idea de volver a verlo. No había rastro de él. La decepción no tardó en aparecer, tuvo que recordarse lo tonto que era eso.

Pasó una semana y ya se había vuelto una rutina, no importaba cuando tarde o temprano fuera, cada vez que pasaba por ese café se detenía a buscarlo. De repente y sin razón se distraía analizando y reanalizando ese encuentro, como si fuese a descubrir algo. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Se encontraba en la cafetería un día cuando sus amigos que ya estaban bastante preocupados por su actitud decidieron hacer un segundo intento:

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Alfred?- preguntó un algo dudoso Toris

-Si les contara creerían que enloquecí

-Yo hace tiempo que lo pienso- comentó despreocupadamente Ivan, nadie podría haber estado seguro si lo decía en serio o si se trataba de una broma.

-Somos tus amigos, puedes decirnos lo que sea

Relató con inseguridad y grandes rasgos aquello que tanto ocupaba su mente, no añadió ningún detalle, tampoco es que fuesen muchos. Al final, como era de esperar todos estaban más que sorprendidos.

-¿no tiene sentido, verdad?-comentó en un intento de romper ese incomodo silencio.

-Pues de hecho…. ¿Creen en la rencarnaciones?

-¿Te refieres a que después de la muerte se puede volver a vivir, Kiku?

-Sé que no suena lógico pero…-su rostro se volvió rojo, los demás lo miraban como si hubiese dicho alguna atrocidad

-yo si- comentó Ivan- sé que hay personas que logran recordar mediante hipnosis… ¿Piensas que ese extraño que se encontró Alfred podría ser alguien que conoció en otra encarnación?

-¡Tonterías, esas cosas no existen! Además suponiendo que se puede rencarnar no habría forma que recordara un rostro o algo así. Sean realistas

-Pues tú fuiste el que empezó a hablar de cosas extrañas Alfred

-¡No es lo mismo!

Si bien no creía en esas, es más se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad. Durante los días siguiente se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose que vería si intentaba lo de la hipnosis, era oficial había perdido la cabeza

-¿realmente quieres intentarlo?-Toris sinceramente se preguntaba si su amigo se había golpeado en la cabeza o algo

-Si, pero no le digan a Ivan… no me dejará en paz en lo que me queda de vida

-Si de verdad lo quiere hacer sé de un chico de la universidad que se dice sabe de estas cosas-el japonés no parecía muy convencido de la idea, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que a Alfred no se lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

Decir que Lukas era extraño era poco. Ninguno podría haber dicho si sus ojos eran azules o violeta pero lo que si podían afirmar era que daban miedo. Fríos y apagados, como los de un muerto. En realidad su rostro resultaba intimidante en general. Era demasiado serio, ni siquiera parecía extrañado de que un grupo de chicos a quienes apenas conocía le pidieran una sesión de hipnotismo.

-Este bien

-¿En serio?... ¿Entonces lo harás?

-si

-¿Ahora?

-¡Lukas no tenemos tiempo, sabes como se pone cuando llegamos tarde!- se quejó su acompañante. También resultaba raro, pero no en el mismo sentido, se hecho en un concepto totalmente contrario. Sonreía de manera casi maniaca dejando ver sus caninos extrañamente afilados, sus ojos brillaban de manera inquietante y eran de un vivo tono rojizo

-mañana- ni siquiera se despidió antes de retirarse. Alfred, Kiku y Toris estaban solo un poco perplejos.

-Él es así, ¡Nos vemos!-explicó el chico cuyo nombre no sabían antes de retirarse junto a su amigo.

Fueron las 24 horas más largas que le habían tocado vivir al americano, claro que si le preguntaba diría que no ocurría nada, después de todo el no creía en esas cosas, solo lo hacia para descartar la posibilidad. Por supuesto que no iba a averiguar quien era ese extraño. Pero la verdad era que a la mañana siguiente casi no se para en el café. Después de todo ya sabía que no iba a verlo. Al parecer no había vuelto al lugar desde su encuentro. Incluso una vez había preguntado a uno de los meseros.

"-Si, los tres jóvenes de grandes cejas, los recuerdo, no, no vienen aquí frecuentemente, de hecho esa fue la única vez que los vi. "

Si, las esperanzas de Alfred habían quedado reducidas a cenizas con solo esas simples palabras de aquella belga.

Sin embargo cuando se encontró recostado en un sofá en una de las viejas salas de estudio de la universidad con el rostro inexpresivo de Lukas frente a él dando instrucciones, no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que quizás, solo quizás era posible. Poco a poco la voz calmada y suave del noruego lo invitó a perder el contacto con la realidad. No, no estaba durmiendo, estaba en lo que llamaban trance.

-¿Dónde estas?

-No estoy seguro…

-Describe el lugar

-Hay casas muy antiguas, sin pintar… como las que aparecen en películas antiguas. Las calles son de tierra, hace algo de frio. Escucho a alguien hablar…

_Frente a los ojos de Alfred se materializó una multitud, parecían enfurecidos, ropas oscuras por doquier, los típicos atuendo que se veían en las películas sobre el día de acción de gracias y similares. Notó que alguien sostenía su mano, una mujer._

_-Apresuraos… todo el pueblo esta aquí ya_

_Se colaron entra la multitud y en primera fila pudo observar la gran fogata en medio del pueblo. Abrió sus ojos con miedo, en ese momento fue consiente de donde y cuando se encontraba. 1692, Salem, Massachusetts… si, eso era una quema de brujas. _

_Soltó a quien ese momento supo era su madre y corrió al bosque, estaba asustado. Corrió hasta cansarse o mas bien hasta que se vio obligado a detenerse. Había chocado con algo, no con alguien._

_Frente a él se encontraba un chico rubio de unos 12 o 13 años, muy delgado y con espesas cejas fruncidas con enojo. _

_Se disculpaba por molestarlo, luego comenzaban a hablar, se llevaban muy bien. Vio como pasaba el tiempo, como se volvían grandes amigos. Iba aprendiendo cosas de ese chico, vio una conversación en que le explicaba que era un huérfano por lo que no tenia apellido pero le decía su nombre. Sin embargo no lograba recordarlo. Parecía una especie de foto montaje, veía todo en primera persona pero no era capaz de decidir sus propias acciones, las cosas solo ocurrían._

_Pudo sentir su corazón latir con rapidez, como su rostro se volvía rojo. Como acorralaba a su compañero contra un árbol y lo besaba. _

_-Esto no esta bien… ambos somos hombres, esto es pecado- soltaba confundido el otro_

_-lo sé, por eso no podemos decirle a nadie_

_Nuevamente las cosas comenzaron a ocurrir a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta un momento horrendo, no era muy asiduo a llorar pero quería derramar lágrimas._

_Frente a sus ojos, su madre los descubría, acusaban a su acompañante de brujo, decían que había hechizado a Alfred para hacerlo caer en pecado, ante sus ojos los quemaban en la hoguera. Escapaba nuevamente. Esta vez nadie lo detenía en ningún momento. Lagrimas cubrían sus ojos, no vio el acantilado hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

Abrió los ojos y estaba de vuelta en la universidad, Toris y Kiku lo miraban preocupado. Lukas seguía con su inexpresividad y su amigo comenzó una emocionada ronda de preguntas.

-déjalo respirar Vlad… ¿recordaste lo que querías?

-vi al chico- relató la esencia de lo visto a los presentes, resumió lo más que pudo, aun cuando eso no le había ocurrido realmente a él, le resultaba doloroso.

- Pues resulta evidente, el destino les dio otra oportunidad para conocerse…

-Si lo dices así suena como que lo arruiné…

-¿Quién dice que no lo puedes volver a ver?

Alfred tuvo el presentimiento que el rumano quería insinuar algo pero no logró preguntar antes de que Lukas soltara.

-Nosotros debemos irnos… suerte con tu búsqueda

Luego de eso Alfred solo empeoró, no pudo evitar soñar con él. Era algo extraño, como lo que había visto durante la hipnosis pero a la vez distinto. Esta vez ocurría en segunda guerra mundial, sabían que se querían pero decían ser solo amigos, no se permitían ir más allá, era lógico para un soldado salir del armario era un suicidio. Al final de su sueño moría en Normandía.

Ahora si que estaba asustado, el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Tenia que buscar una forma de distraerse, de no pensar en ese sujeto. Luego de esa noche casi sin dormir en un intento de evitar tener más sueños raros le llegó una idea brillante. Era sábado, no tenia clases así que simplemente llamaría a Kiku y pasarían el día jugando videojuegos o algo.

Era el plan perfecto, ni siquiera tenia que pasar cerca de ese café para ir a casa del japonés. Llevaba su mochila cargada de comida chatarra y ya preveía un buen día. Todo salía de maravilla hasta que se le ocurrió acortar camino pasando por el parque. Ver tantas parejas felices sentadas en las bancas le devolvió los recuerdos de esos "sueños" como había decidido considerarlos… quizás eso era. Si, toda esa obsesión con ese desconocido se debía a que se sentía solo. El destino no existía. Se siguió repitiendo eso hasta que perdido en su auto convencimiento chocó con alguien

-I'm so sorry…-se disculpó una voz con acento británico antes que su dueño quedara petrificado mirando al americano

-no, fue mi culpa no estaba…-el resto de las palabras se perdieron en su boca, frente a él estaba el hombre de la cafetería. No era capaz de decir ni pensar nada. Nuevamente sintió esa corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Había lago en la mirada de ese desconocido.

-Esto te parecerá extraño pero… -se estaba sonrojando, parecía que iba a preguntar algo sumamente personal, y de alguna forma podría decirse que era cierto- ¿Crees en las rencarnaciones?

-…quizás ahora si creo…eh,…me llamó Alfred

-Arthur

-un placer volver a conocerte, Arthur.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-._

_Realmente esto acabó muy distinto a lo planeado. Comenzó luego de que vi un post en Tumblr que decía algo tipo "Imagina a tu OTP rencontrándose en otra vida, se miran a los ojos, sienten algo y no se vuelven a ver jamás" y eso mezclado con el hecho de que en un par de días tengo que disertar sobre las regresiones a vidas pasadas obviamente se transformó en un fic. Claro que para variar se me salió de las manos… terminé con más detalles de los que fui capaz de incluir ademas de otras dos vidas pasadas._

_Me siento una horrible fanwriter, tengo montones pero montones de cosas a medio acabar (para que se hagan una idea, tengo dos fics de Halloween que empeze a escribir más o menos por mi cumpleaños para que estuviesen listos para el 31 de octubre y aun no logro acabar (con esta velocidad si quiero uno para navidad tendré que empezar ya) y continuaciones para otros 4 fics a medias) ...de hecho mejor sigo escribiendo :)_

_Alfred: Vicky espera que les halla gustado el fic y ¡les recuerda que los reviews son gratis! ¡Hasta otro fic! bye_


End file.
